


The Noble and The Orphan

by KSanj



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSanj/pseuds/KSanj
Summary: After the Samurai is sent into the future, an orphaned woman named Digi is sent to the future 100 years after him. Aku seems to be using this girl and her unique abilities to use a different kind of magic that the world hadn't expected anyone to hold.





	1. A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here. Cartoon Network/Adult swim/Toonami own all the rights to the Samurai Jack characters and show. Except Digi and Thomas… Those are mine.

Aku, the shape shifting master of darkness, has started his take over and began to stretch across the entire universe. He has initiated the process of draining the worlds of their resources and life. After a mere hundred years , he began his take over towards the east of his resting place, his attention was drawn back to earth by a young woman. Her spirit had hope and showed a vast amount of care for any living creature. She also had quite a useful power that he wished to see for himself .

Rumors had been spread about her throughout the land as she began making a name for herself. She was quite the hero to the common folk and would never use  this power of hers unless it was truly necessary to help those in need. It’s also told that she travels with an odd companion that seems rude and snarky but cares for her deeply.  Aku soon tricks this poor foolish girl as he cloaks himself as an old woman. She instantly comes to his aid when she discovers that he had ‘injured’ his leg during his travels as this old woman . 

The girl, whom he finds out her name is Delucia, was odd in appearance. Her ears pointed and her clothes were a violet uniform that would be used for training but, they were tattered and seemed to be worn out from mass amounts of battle. Her hair was almost white as fresh snow fall but her bangs were as black as night and hung over her left eye. Though, she had no issues with having fighting in battle. The eye that was visible, was a light violet and lavender hue though there was a small orb in her iris that moved as if swimming though the pools of bright color. She also seemed to have something placed under her eye, a tattoo of some sort. 

She had called herself Digi when he had encountered her. She had agreed to help him and carries him, back to his lair. On their travels to his home, he acquires more information about her. How she had been sealed away for a long time in a dungeon, just as he had long ago. She had also known nothing of Aku, only that there was a being of darkness that ruled the land. At first he was outraged but, he then thought it would be best to use this against her. Making her trust him completely before revealing himself to her. He also witnesses her extraordinary powers with obstacles that would have killed even the Samurai. She had a genuine smile and cared about people. He had still not met this woman’s companion. Soon he exposes himself of whom he really is to her once they had arrived at the large castle…

“Young warrior of such pronounced skill, I am Aku! The shape shifting master of darkness.” He says deviously to her. He also had a vast quantity of arrogance in his tone. She blinks bewildered as her brows disheveled somewhat, “I’m sorry, that name is not quite familiar to me…”

“So I have noticed… You will learn who I am in time… I, Aku, am in dire need of your assistance . But, for the assistance I require, I shall be willing to show you a great kindness since you were so generous to openly give to me on our journey together .” He had a devilish smile that was placed on his face as he looked down at her with his now godly like stature, making her quite suspicious of his offer thus far but, he had done nothing to wound her physically or emotionally, “What kindness shall I receive exactly?” She spoke in a smooth Hungarian accent that hinted at her suspiciousness towards this new shadowy figure that stood before her. “ **Freedom**. Freedom to roam the galaxy and do as you please. As long as you come to me when I call and do as I ask .” he says modestly.

A crystal that glistened a lively and brilliant royal purple color . As beautiful as it was, the gem had spoke n in a vulgar manner, “Hey! Don’t I get a say in this?!” Aku glared at the shingle as his voice elevated from the young girl’s pocket. The young warrior looked at the crystal as it now hovered close to her head, “Thomas, I am sure you have good intentions but-”

“ Digi ! This is too good to be true and you know it! You can’t just trust people all willy-nilly anymore. Especially guys as creepy as this one.” Thomas spoke over her trying to direct her away from this shadowy overlord of wickedness . Aku growled slightly at being called creepy. ‘so this is the companion…’ Aku thought annoyed with it already. 

She sighed and now standing in a slightly defensive and rebellious pose, “Thomas, we’ve been trapped in a dungeon for a long time! I want to be free to roam and help all of those who desperately need me. Thomas that is the promise I had made to myself, which is also a promise you made with me. You know of this.”

Aku listened to this newly found information absorbedly and became more engrossed in the girl’s power as well as this so called promise of hers. He smirked as he eavesdropped intently . He had big plans for the young heroine that she didn’t recognize yet. Their voices snappishly stopped quarrelling catching  Aku’s attention quickly . The crystal spoke rudely “Fine, Stubborn cow…” Digi smiled lightly at the stone as if an old friend walking through hell with her several times over, “Thank you, dumb rock.” She looked up at Aku and had smiled a pure and kindhearted smile, “I humbly accept your offer. I will help you for as long as you give me freedom.”

Aku was pleased with this news. "Very good..." He had  given her a new set of clothing and a second set to change into on her travels. The clothes were that of her time and she was given a well-equipped travel bag that should help her with her travels. After she was changed into the proper clothing, he released a portal and had her travel to the future , having a premonition of his future self that would be needing all the help he could now receive. She willingly left with her crystal companion through though strange vortex Aku had opened for her. She had soon arrived in a mysterious place with machines and future technology all around her as she was starting to fall from the dark skies…


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digi's Reaction to the future and meeting the young Samurai.

~.:.:.:. ~ Digi’s POV ~.:.:.:. ~

I waved goodbye to Aku as I steadily stepped into the vortex . I felt my body dropping to the ground and activated my powers to levitate down  safely towards the surface . My powers are called Psionics. It’s like magic but more a mental magic than anything else.  I saw countless impressive buildings and other things that moved across the skies like bees in an enormous hive... I unfortunately the skies smelled awful, the streets were filthy and kept hearing the people being loud... "Thomas... Where are we?" he hovered by my head and spun around as if observing the new area as well, "Not sure... I think you should probably ask one of the locals..." I nodded in agreement. 

I landed gracefully on the paved roads. I saw a small collection of what seemed to be people, leaving an obnoxiously loud building. My eardrums started to hurt as I winced not used to things being so flashy and bright, "What the..." I looked at the crowd that had just left slightly dazed and walked over, "Excuse me, where am I?" I then noticed that the group was abnormal.

One looked to be an honorable samurai with pitch black hair that was placed in a bun and dark eyes. His robes were a white and grey. The others that I had met had a variety of colored clothing. I liked how simple his were compared to those I had met before. The others he had journeyed with were three dogs standing on their hinge legs and talking the common tongue of humans... One was much bigger than the other two and had a golden colored coat. He drooled quite a bit and had a cute little green bow tie on. Another was a shaggy black dog with long haired fur. He had a pipe that hung out of his mouth. The other was a thin fellow with a grey colored fur and wearing a monocle. As well as a cute little red bow tie. They were all wearing the same kind of odd cream colored hat on their heads. 

I was stunned and in admiration to see this new development. Aku hadn’t told me of where exactly I was headed either. So, I didn’t know when and where I was at the time, “What sorcery is this? Are you all magical companions of some sort?”

“Magical? No my dear young lady. We are anything but magical.” The dog with a monocle spoke kindly and with a sophisticated tone. I blinked a few times, “That’s odd… the dogs and other animals that could speak, that I knew of anyway, would be familiars of those who could use magic. The animals that weren’t familiars walked on all 4 legs…” the samurai spoke up as if surprised to hear me say this, “And barked, yes?” I nodded and smiled lightly, “yes. Also who rules these lands? Any kings? Queens? Lords maybe?” The small canine chimed in happily before the samurai could speak up as he used some device that appeared on his face, “I say, my dear lady, you are only a century younger than our friend Jack is here. How do you not know of Aku and his take over? He had enslaved a majority of the planet by the time you were around.”

I was confused to hear that the world was enslaved during the time I was there. I could see that the noble samurai noticed my reaction. That shows you how long I’ve been locked away. “Enslaved? I don’t know what you-” I started until Thomas interrupted me, “Look here bigheaded Puppy, we don’t even know you, let alone your friend here. And Digi, I told you not to trust anyone! Now look where we are!” I grabbed Thomas and glared daggers at him, “Thomas! Stop yelling at people, it’s not nice. We don’t know them yes but, maybe they can help us…” I looked back at them shyly when they all seemed intrigued and somewhat offended by Thomas, “Sorry about that… Thomas becomes very defensive when it comes to new people.”

  
.:.:.:. Jack’s POV.:.:.:.

A young woman's voice came closer as she asked for our assistants. I had given her my acknowledgment and noticed her clothes were not of this time, just like mine. She had a black and red dress. There were also some kind of black bindings that held the dress close, fitting the shape as well as keeping her waist in a narrow hourglass shape. (( Just so everyone isn't confused, corset dress from the 1700's. Thus, Jack is from the 1600’s in this story. Just so things are made clear. )) It slight caught me off guard that a woman would be in such a formfitting dress. She smiled softly and kindly but, she seemed to be hiding as well. She had black symbols under her right eye that read numbers and lines. Her ears were pointed and quite long thus I knew she wasn’t human… And if she was, she wasn’t completely human. She then spoke with a velvety voice about where she had come from. I had commented and wished to know more. I kept thinking that, maybe she and I both had similar objectives of heading back to our own times and going back to our lives.

As my companions explained who Aku was, her face began to look pale from worry and confusion. She had truly not heard of his awful deeds before now? This made me wonder why she hadn’t heard anything from her people. Surly there were rumors or some knowledge of Aku. As the dogs started to question her in her unstable state, a bright royal purple gem appeared from a pocket of her bag.

I was in sheer awe to see such a gem floating. It looked beautiful as it floated up and in front of my new companions that had requested for my assistants earlier in the loud tavern. It suddenly begins to shout in a loud and very crude voice. I blinked a few times surprised at its words. She snatched it from the air and spoke darkly to it like a woman scolding her child. She looked back at us nervously, “Sorry about that… Thomas becomes very defensive when it comes to new people. And when others ask questions.”

"I understand. We do not wish any offense Thomas." I said as kindly as I could to the ill-mannered gem. I bowed respectfully towards her and the gem named ‘Thomas’. I was becoming interested in how it was able to float and speak. She smiled, "Thank you... Sorry for taking up your time. We will take our leave..." she was kind and gentle with her words unlike the gem.

"Please miss, I wish to simply know your name. We are in need of more than one warrior to help us." One of the dogs spoke up before she could leave. Before I could object to the thought of having her in battle as well as danger she turned towards us with a smile and spoke kindly, "Sure, I'll help you... If you give me your names as well." a mutual agreement had been met and she said her name softly, "I'm Digi and this is Thomas."

"Pleasure my dear, this is Sir Drifus Alexander, this is Sir Angus McDuffy and I am Sir Colin Bartholomew Montgomery Rothchild III. We are archeologists and we have been made slaves to the cruel Aku." I looked at her kindly, properly introducing myself, "They call me Jack.” she nodded understanding and listening. She moved some hair from the right side of her face but, she never touched the left, she hid the other half of her face with her long raven black bangs. It made me wonder what her secrets were, I was becoming dangerously curious about her.

"Alright..." she spoke softly with that velvety voice. The way she had spoken had, for a strange reason, caught my attention. She surprised me with such a serious and yet, kind tone. "I will join you all on your quest."


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

As they flew across the vast lands with their new dog companions’ in their high tech vehicle, Jack and Digi were not used to the accelerated speeds. They looked at one another and seemed to look slightly green to one another from their motion sickness. One of their fellow dog companions were sticking their head out the window enjoying the fast breeze.

Once they finally halted to a stop at the dig site, Digi gently levitated down to the earth but, she had coarsely buckled down to her knees as she had felt ill. Jack collapsed as well, glad to be on solid ground once more. The dogs looked confused for a moment and waited for them to get their footing back. Thomas groaned, "Never again Digi... Never again..."

"Ugh... Agreed..." she slowly staggered up to her feet and looked at the site with a distraught look in her eye. The dogs were working as if they were slaves and seemed to be falling apart as they worked. She gasped at the site. Jack was just as struck with shock as she was.

He and Digi started to follow Sir Colin and listened to him say what he wished to about what Aku had done to the archaeological dig site. Jack soon started to devise a plan to defend and fight as they were called to see the enemy approaching fast. They would be arriving by morning to the one of the watch canine’s observation.

Digi left them to work and tried to relax as she thought about what she had done, striking a deal with Aku earlier on. What she had agreed to do in order to receive her freedom from him. She made a deal with an enemy she could have, in her thoughts, easily defeated... But he did give her what she had asked for whilst no one else really could. She had to do what was necessary, when she was called, she had to do as she was told.

Jack looked at Digi after he had finished creating his blue prints for a plan to defeat the fast approaching enemy. The dogs started to work on the traps with the detailed blueprints and such. They knew they would arrive by sunrise at the earliest. He walked over to her calmly, "What seems to be troubling you? Do you wish to return to your time as well?"

She sighed wearily, "Yes... But, I don't mind it here. I've been trapped in a dungeon since I was about 85...” Digi looked up at Jack with her vibrantly violet colored eye, "Still, it's kind of nice to see new faces..." He noticed her smile lightly making a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth, "I see… Wait, 85? How old are you?” Jack asked curiously. She smiled lightly and giggled slight, “140, I think. That the age of a young adult anyways to my kind. Have you not met an elf before?” He shook his head and paused for a moment as he commented, “That is quite interesting but, I still do not see what is wrong. You seem upset by something..." Jack spoke with true and kind words.

Thomas finally lost his patience and spoke up, irritated by the persistence of the young man, "Well, Capitan obvious, she's upset and doesn't want to talk about it... Digi, I don't trust him."

"Thomas, you don't trust anyone..." she snaps at the crystal unhappily as she sighs. Jack chuckled slightly seeing this childish fighting between her and the crystal companion of hers. It showed him the innocence in Digi’s heart. This also showed the relationship between the two was very close. Jack smiled lightly as he sat next to her as he had a small amount of time to spare while his blueprints were being followed. She looked at him with a weary gaze.

As things were slowly being done and they gazed at the scenery. Jack soon had to think of new ways to slow the oncoming enemy down from coming closer to the campsite. He stood up and looked down at Digi as she looked up at him, "If you wish to wait and tell me what you're upset about... I will listen, Digi." he smiled before he got up and started to direct others to do things with their machines.

“Thank you… Jack.” Digi smiled lightly as he left, "that was nice of him to say..." Thomas scoffed, "yeah, I still don't trust him... The guy might be playing you like Aku had." she thought of that possibility making her smile slowly fade from her face. She had been used for her powers before. Her gypsy family almost had but, she was lucky as they fell in love with her charismatic joy and the smiles she had... Before she was taken away.

She sighed as she looked at Thomas, "You're right... But, if he defeats Aku, we can be truly free..." she says softly to her companion.

"What if he just pushes you away and uses your powers?" he says as he drops into her lap. "Not sure... But, he seems more noble, kind, and caring..." She started to wonder about Aku, he was giving her freedom. So, why would he enslave the world? Was there a reason for it? Did the world stab him in the back for some reason? She had to know.

Her train of thought was abruptly interrupted as Thomas commented, “Oh yeah, he just seems like your everyday prince charming..." he says as if he was rolling his nonexistent eyes. “Look, whatever happens and whatever you do, don't fall for this boy. It’s going to end badly." She gives him a stern look and raises her visible brow, "Seriously? You think I will fall for _him_... Even if I did, I'm not sure my  scars are going to attract even the ugliest man in this time or any other time for that matter." she smiled lightly as she looked at the group working like, well, dogs. She soon rose to her feet and started to help them prepare by sharpening the weapons for Jack’s and the other dogs’ traps.

Thomas simply sighed as she helped the process of defending the camp from Aku’s drones, “Delucia, you’re Prettier than you know… I’m just worried you’ll get into trouble because of it…”


	4. An Unforgettable Battle

~*~~~*~~~*~ Digi’s POV ~*~~~*~~~*~

 

I had been awakened early the next morning by Thomas and prepared for the encounter that was close at hand. I had spilled blood before to save myself in some constricting situations but, I didn’t know anything about my adversary this time. Nothing about their weak or strong points, what I could do to confuse them, what their tactics were, nothing… I was becoming... Frightened.

I looked over to my right as the dogs placed their make shift armor onto Samurai Jack. He seemed so tranquil, even with the tense situation we were in. He looked so... valiant and assertive. He reminded me of the few Samurai I had met before. He had no knowledge of my powers and yet, it seemed that he could count on me... Making me wonder what he had intended for me in this battle against Aku's army.

Thomas had then interrupted my train of thought, "Hey, Digi. You know he's not going to let you do anything in this fight... We should show him that his conclusion is a mistake." Thomas had a venomous tone to his voice. He wasn't pleased about Jack's decision. This was the first I had received the news of Jack's plan. I looked at him bewildered, "He… He what?"

"He plans on leaving you out of the fight." he said with an even more unpleasant tone. It sounded as if Thomas was glaring daggers into Jack's back. I looked at my bag that had all of my belongings. I grabbed my already frayed clothes out of the leathery bag and an old sword hilt, "I'll show him what I can do..." I wasn't thrilled to be kept out of something I could be of assistants to. Thomas appreciated it when I was exasperated with circumstances such as this one. I rarely acted this way to such a degree but, I was now.

I paused on a cliff side where the battle was supposed to take place. My eerie violet clothes moved with the winds. As threadbare as these clothes were, they were the clothes I had when I left that prison of mine. These were the clothes I escaped in when I could, when I was in that appalling camp. The clothes that submerged in my blood when I was injured. The clothes that had carried the blood of my friend when I took him down myself.

Gripping the hilt firmly in my grasp. This was the same Psionic blade hilt that my friend had wounded me with... And the same one I had slain him with. These clothes and this sword hilt are my saving grace and the burdens I am meant to carry.

 

.:.:.:. Jack’s POV.:.:.:.

 

There was something wrong about this cloud of dust as I was being equipped to rush into battle. When I looked back to my left I see that, young Miss Digi had vanished. I didn't tell her that I had intended to keep her out of the encounter. I required her to be safe from this battle. I was quite sure she could defend herself but, I saw the terror in her eye. So, knowing she wouldn't be as dedicated as she could be I chose to keep her out of this battle.

I had paid no mind when I saw she wasn't there with the others in hiding. 'Maybe she went to a higher place to hide.' I mentally hoped. I sat on the back of the dogs six-legged horse creature. I rode close to where I wished to take Aku's machine like creatures on.

As battle began, I had taken care of a few of these mechanical creatures with an effortless stride. I had soon lost the horse and I was surrounded by these creatures of Aku. I was prepared to draw my blade as they stood upright towering over me. But a flash of a bright lavender light had cut three in half in a matter of moments. Digi stood before me with clothes I had never seen her in before. She simply took these creatures down one by one. With what, I did not know until her blade was no longer submerged in the body of a mechanical creature. A glowing blade of bright violet. The light showed her face through the blade like glass.

I was extremely shocked as she had hurled herself into battle like this. She was clearly not as new to battle as I had expected. Her scars showed through the rips and tears of her clothing. She then was back to back with me she softly spoke, "So, regret not taking me into battle to begin with?" she looked at me with an unhappy look in her eye.

"No... I thought it best that you stay safe." I said honestly. Thomas sounded as if he was glaring at me, "Really? Because your ass is surrounded right now..."

"You are surrounded as well." I say bluntly as I blocked a few attacks from the enemy. I then heard something I didn't expect to receive at a time like this. A giggle. Digi was giggling, in the middle of battle. She took my hand, "Just trust me... Oh and hold on tight."

 

~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~

 

Jack was astonished by her actions but, he did as she requested of him. They unexpectedly vanished from the battlefield and were above the enemy’s heads. He was stunned to see himself floating above the battle. Digi had then triumphantly shouted out with her hand raised up above her head, "SWARM OF CRYSTALS!"

Soon, thousands upon thousands of crystal shards shimmered in the skies. They rained down on the enemies and made many of the mechanical creatures exploded on impact. Giving our heroine time to place Jack down and levitate passed the large ditch filled with jagged gems that were placed for the enemy the previous night, "We're never surrounded." Thomas said to the samurai with an arrogant tone. Jack was flabbergasted as he looked at them both, "H-how did you...?"

"I'll explain later, keep going. I'll help with triggering the traps." she said kindheartedly with a smile as she disappeared with Thomas. This gave Jack a chance to advance ahead of the beetle droids.

 

.:.:.:. Jack’s POV.:.:.:.

 

I kept my stride as the Mech. beetles slowly inched closer to me. Digi and I had triggered all the traps that I had set the previous night. I soon stopped and had Digi sit out. I wished to handle the end of this long and tedious battle unaccompanied.

She steadily sat out on the side lines. She looked unsatisfied but, she had complied with my request. Once the metal warriors were defeated and laid dead across the entire battlefield, Sir Colin came up and commented on my battle with a peculiarly cheery tone of voice. I looked at him making him quiet down. He spoke to the others and asked for us to travel with them. I denied, “I must continue my search for Aku and destroy his evil. Then I shall find my way back into my own time.”

Digi then spoke up as she smiled at them, “I actually here to help those in need and at the moment I see that I have helped you all to the best of my abilities. I am not sure if I should even go to my own time yet but, I shall figure that out on my own.” I was relatively astounded that she had no intention of going back home to her family. She seemed like a family person. “But my dear, your home, the people who love you…” She sadly smiled at Sir Colin and pet his head, “My friend, I have none. My loved ones passed on so very long ago.”

This surprised me even more. She was so kind hearted and for her not to have a home… Then I remembered her telling me a little about herself before she came to the future. _‘But, I don't mind it here. I've been trapped in a dungeon since I was about 85..._ _it's kind of nice to see new faces…’_ Her smile hadn’t left his mind. He looked at her and wondered how and where she would travel. He started to take his leave and heard the sound of foot steps behind him, “Digi? Are you coming with me?” He looked at the woman who simply smiled, “Yeah, seems that where you’re going, people are going to need help. Besides… I have somethings to tell you, but not here.”


	5. Surprise Information

.:.:.:. Jack’s POV.:.:.:.

 

Digi and I had walked to a peaceful and tranquil clearing. The two of us had been traveling for hours. We had to ride in a carriage and then walk a few miles. She didn’t seem to mind as she was still dressed in the warrior clothes that she had during the battle. I tried to [think of things to say but, I was used to being quiet and not having someone travel with me, I mostly traveled and learned from other masters of different fighting styles but, I didn’t stay long. We sat next to a hot spring and it kept the atmosphere calm and collected. I felt like we were being watched still but her voice distracted me, “Alright. This spot is perfect.” 

She sat down calmly and looked at me, “Alright. Sit there.” She had pointed at a spot across from her.I nodded and sat down calmly. I spoke softly after meditating with her for a moment, “Why are we here?” She then had a relaxed smile, “You’ll see.” 

Before I could ask any more questions, she gently pressed her forehead against mine. Before I could pull away or comment about how close she was, my eyes became heavy and everything went black.

When I awoke I was in a room. My old room as a child. My fondest memories are there and there was a young woman standing on my balcony, “My, my… So this is the famous Japan. Quite lovely actually.” She smiled lightly. I realized Digi was this woman.

Her hair was long and down the curve of her back as it swayed in the wind. She smiled lightly and she relaxed. She was in clothing I had not recognized. They were comfortable looking travelers’ clothes and had earthy colors. The skirt was to her knees, exposing her slender legs and ankles that had gold jingling jewelry. Her feet were bare as she stood there with the wind blowing calmly. Her top had exposed her arms and abdomen that seemed silk smooth. And no scars like I had seen on her before. 

She turned to me as the bracelets she wore jingled, “Hello Jack.”

“How is this possible? Did you send us back through time? Why are we here and not when Aku appears? Why are you dressed like an entertainer?” I started to ask questions before I could ask another she placed her fingers to my lips, keeping me quiet.

“Jack, relax…” She smiled, “This is your calm space. The place you find happiness. Jack, we’re in your mind. As for how I’m dressed…” She looked at the ground sadly, “It was a happier time when I wore these clothes last.” She says calmly. “Just relax with me a while. Unless you would like to be in a different fond memory? Or one of mine?”

I was truly curious but I didn’t want to enter her mind and find something that she didn’t wish to show me. “This memory is fine.” I stated softly. She nodded, “Good to hear. Now, how about I tell you a story.”

“What kind of story?” I asked as I leaned on the balcony with her.

“A story of the orphan girl and how she came to this time.” She says softly as she leans further against the balcony.

~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~

Digi begins to tell her tale and as she does the memories slip into the scenery. She was born in a forest. Her mother was a beautiful woman. She had deep sea blue eyes and a smile that made people see how happy she was with her child. There was, however, a hint of sadness there as well. Digi had her hair and a man whom was dressed in royal clothing walked in and smiled brightly at her. He has the same eyes as Digi but, a bright and vibrant green. There was a small fairy light in his iris that swam in the green pools of color. He seemed to have a bitter sweet smile. They both had pointed ears and bright smiles towards the little girl that cooed in their arms.

As Digi grew, she was an adolescent child now, just learning to walk and say small words like yes, no, mom, and dad. Her mother’s lover was nowhere to be found and her eyes looked even sadder than before as she looks at a letter with a royal symbol that says the king’s first child and son is born.

Digi had to pause a moment and smiled a bitter and slightly hateful, smile. The vision dissipates for a brief moment and she looks at me apologetically at Jack. He looks at her wishing to comfort her in some way. She silently shakes her head as she continues the tale.

Her mother had soon passed away from the grief and heart break she could no longer bare. She was only 2 when she was sent to an orphanage. She was never adopted. She was always hidden away as other children were picked to have families. Their reasons always changed as to why she wasn’t able to be adopted. 

One day, when she was 7, one of the workers lost it when she asked once more as three families came in and took three children into their lives and not her. She spoke with venom as she looked at the young Digi, “Because no one wants a bastard child of the king.”

As time went on Digi never asked again and she soon discovered her powers, helping a cat out of a tree. She had levitated it down into her arms carefully. The workers of the orphanage sent her way into a room with nothing but a barred window, a bed, a blanket, and a few books. The adults and children treated her like she was a plague, cursed, and made her feel even more unwanted than ever. It took her 5 years to get out of there by breaking out of that place.

The past Digi ran around and had freedom to do as she had wished. She took naps in large fields of grass, she picked fruit from wild berry bushes, and slept under the stars. She did this for a few years. She hunted and survived on the wild life, and started to grow into a young lady. As time went on, she was becoming… lonely. 

She traveled to a nearby town and quite away from where she had started. She saw gypsies and people who were entertained by them. There were a few others whom were dancing and showing their skills in magic.

She followed them and asked to join them. They looked at her and wondered who she was. They asked her skills and she shared them and at first they were going to use her powers and make people pay to watch her dance and levitate objects. But as they all traveled together. She was more and more becoming a part of the family. An old woman smiled and kissed the top of her head, “Dear, do you like being with us?”

“Yes!” She was bright eyed and smiling at her. She was covered in a bit of dirt from playing and in the attire she was in now. “Well, welcome to the family, little Delucia.” Her smile brightened and she felt accepted more than anything else. She felt nothing could take away her happiness. She was wrong.

 

~*~~~*~~~*~ Digi’s POV ~*~~~*~~~*~

 

I stopped as I had heard a noise outside of our minds. He looked at me, “What’s wrong? Is there no more to tell?” I looked at him and shook my head, “There is more to tell but… We need to wake up, now. Something is disturbing the outside.”

“Wake up?” Jack looked at me confused. 

I sighed softly, “Sorry about this Jack.” I then tackled him off the balcony and tried to wake him up like a falling dream. Which actually worked for once. Sometimes when I tried that, the other person and I hit the ground and things get messy after waking up. They would yell at me and start questioning me as If I would do that if we were awake. Morons.

We both jumped to our feet as the pool of water was rippling as the waterfall running in the background and he could hear what I had heard in the dream. The bad news was that they were getting closer to our destination but we weren’t sure of what it was but, I knew that this area was secluded from others in the area. There was a town close by but it was a fair amount of walking that was needed to get to where we were. There was still a commotion but it stopped coming closer.

“Why did you tackle me?” he asked as we started to get closer hiding behind trees.

“fastest way to get you up.” I say softly still looking around. There were bandits in the area and I heard laughing in the distance. “Let us find out what’s going on...”

I nodded as we both quickly headed into the camp that the bandits had set up. A breeze went by and I slightly shivered. I was still in my fighting clothes and I noticed Jack staring at the tattered cloth which also showed my various scars that decorated my legs and a decent amount of my torso. I blushed slightly as he stared when I noticed and asked softly, “What?”

“Aren’t you cold?”

.:.:.:. Jack’s POV.:.:.:.

“No.” She spoke calmly and her face was slightly reddened as she looked away from me. Her voice was slightly firm. It was as if she was telling me she was trying to be more focused on finding out the voices and why they were so dangerously close to us than being comfortable in her current clothes.

I followed cautiously towards the bandit’s camp. Their laughter got louder and a few young women’s crying continued. I looked at them and back at her. She stopped me from moving any closer. She looked at me, “listen from a distance…” she closed her eyes and listened to their talk of what happened at the village they had recently left, how they took everything.

She sighed and whispered, “Great, guess we’ll have to deal with them. What do you think we should do Jack?” I looked at her curiously as I whispered back, “Well, we could attack now but… they could attack us. However, we have the element of surprise…”

She simply nodded, “Lead the way then Jack. You’re the leader.” I nodded, “After this, you must tell me what you are and the powers you possess.” She smiled lightly, “You think I wasn’t going to?”


	6. Confessios

.:.:.:. Jack’s POV.:.:.:.

I had soon figured out a way to take them all down and bring back the goods that were stolen to the town. However, our actions had caused Digi to fight and use her powers. She’d have me shielded and fought alongside me with a swarm of Crystals that would appear almost in thin air.

However, as Digi seems distracted fighting one person, another attacked her from behind and knocked her down. In the end, she was unconscious and I took her to the village with the goods. After bringing the goods back, the villagers gladly brought us into rest.

I sighed, “How will I know your powers when you are asleep, Digi.”

Thomas was awake still, keeping an …eye on her? He seemed to be giving off a rough emotion as he spoke, “You are trouble…”

“What do you mean?” I looked at the crystal puzzled.

“You are trouble. It’s going to follow you wherever you go…” He sighed.

“There haven’t been too many troubles thus far…” I say softly, “However as time goes on, I do believe that things will become more troublesome…”

“… She’s the same way…” He sighed, “We shouldn’t have taken that stupid deal…”

“What deal?” I raised a brow.

Before I was given any kind of answer, Digi woke up slowly. She held her head and felt the bump that resided there from the hit she took, “Ugh… My head…”

~*~~~*~~~*~ Digi’s POV ~*~~~*~~~*~

I awoke with a pounding headache and Thomas and Jack hovering over me as if I had been out for a while now, “Where… Where are we?”

Thomas spoke first, “You got cocky… and your little prince charming here had to carry you to the village while returning everything…”

I sighed and looked at Jack with an awkward smile, “Sorry about that Jack…”

“It is… alright.” He says as he seems to be contemplating something.

“Jack? What’s wrong? Did you want me to continue the story?” I asked softly.

Thomas seemed slightly on edge as Jack spoke calmly, “Your companion spoke of a deal you made before you came here…”

            I nodded and sighed, “So,” I sat up and motioned him to the bed that I was placed on until I awoke.

 “The story must continue then…Sit with me…” I spoke softly as we sat together. And slowly back into the dreamscape with him and back in his happy place. I smiled lightly and sadly, “So… Anything you want to know before we continue?”

“Not now… however, wouldn’t you like to be in your happy place? You seem like we’re about to go into a sad part of your story…” He says calmly.

I smiled lightly, “If you wish to see my happy place… I don’t mind sharing it… things may change due to the story telling…”

Our mental selves walked for a bit before reaching a meadow of wild flowers and tall grass. We were standing in a camping grounds and there were several people there. Some of them young and playing tag in the field. Some of the young women were cooking, cleaning clothes and feeding a few horses. The young men were taming wild horses, cleaning after them and brushing them.

Then there was me… As I was walking by, I was waved at every so often making me smile and wave back happily. The children played and asked to be picked up or to show them how I danced. I carried them and placed them in the fields to play with each other as I told them I couldn’t dance or play for a bit since I had a friend with me.

Jack seemed stunned that I treated these mental projections as if they were actual people… they were but, they were only memories now. I looked at him as we sat on the steps of a caravan. “Something you didn’t expect, judging by the look on your face…”

“No… It’s a surprise that you are surrounded by so many people…” Jack spoke calmly.

“Well, they were my family…” I say softly smiling.

He looked surprised as I continued my story.

 

~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~

 

Delucia continues to spin her tale about what happens to her younger-self as Jack listened intently. As she does the scenery slightly changes around them. It changed to a city setting.

Cobblestone streets, the children playing with a few city kids, the women dancing as the men did gymnastics or set a stage for a play. There were a few knights had seen the child's abilities before the show that was being performed for the king now. The king was her father. He looked slightly older and seemed to have children that sat with him and enjoyed the performance of the girl.

She was preforming for him and he hadn't known it was the child of his lover, the one he had never gotten to see grow up. Her eyes hadn’t caught anyone’s attention, they were distracted by her dance and the way she lifted things larger than her, or many things at once that twirled around her.

The rumors of an opposing king, King Fendrel, had created a camp of Psionic children and started to create an army of Psions. Delucia and her family of gypsies had performed for this King Fendrel a few weeks before. She and her family were neutral to the conflicts between the kingdoms.

The knights of Fendrel were in that town to look for her. They knew she would be powerful and would be a very useful addition to the army. Thus, they tracked down the child of Psionic powers and went after the caravan the gypsies owned.

            She and the family were celebrating late into the evening from their very successful night. But the family’s celebrations were soon stopped at the sound of clanking metal. It caught their attention in the forests that were nearby and hid Delucia as she was with the children of the group.

The fortune teller of the group had guarded Delucia and the children in her room. The fortune teller was known as their grandmother. The knights had only captured the gypsies to bring her out.

She first exited with her grandmother and as she was about to say something but, her grandmother spoke, "you'll have to go through me first." She, even in her old age, looked very intimidating. As she said those words the other gypsies had held their heads high agreed with one another. The knights then looked at the fortune teller and went for the kill.

            She couldn’t mourn her family that had just died before her eyes. Her emotions went haywire and a huge explosion of Psionic power had taken over her, knocking the guards’ back several yards away, making quite a few unconscious from such a blow. However, from that immense amount of power, she had passed out. Through flashes of vision she did have trying to keep consciousness, the carriage was burned to the ground with the children inside screaming for help. She was then taken into a place she would dread for what she thought would be the rest of her life.

            Digi stopped and had tears falling from her royal purple eyes. Jack looked at the scenery as it was in ashes and she sobbed as if this was all her fault. If she hadn’t preformed for the tyrant than she could still be with her family and watching the little ones growing up. Jack touched her back and made her jump slightly as he did. He silently apologized and held her in a tight and comforting hug. She just broke down and cried like a broken child.

            As she soon calmed down, she thanked him and smiled softly as she continued her story. Jack looked worried as she continued and thought… How could people break a young woman’s heart like that?

            Once they arrived to this camp, she was forced to be stripped of her name and given a number that was burned into her cheek. She screamed in pain when that happened. She was forced to train, and to become a Psionic soldier.

She refused to become some number and gave herself a nickname, Digi. She of course didn't train all the time or she completely disrespected her trainers when in the training rings. So, as her punishment she was tortured with electrical whips, and painful but not deadly magic was thrown at her.

Scars were covered her body as she fought back as much as her will would let her. She had escaped once or twice on her own but, she was always taken back and punished again. Her scars were from fighting for her life. She was always quiet and alone until a boy came to her. They were about the same age and soon became the closest of friends.

They treated each other like family and even tried escaping together. However, they were always brought back and punished. To each other though, it was worth it. They always improved escape plans when that happened.

            One day, after 4 years of trying to escape multiple times, they had the perfect plan to escape together but, something went wrong. The guardians of this place had overheard and knew how they could trap her in that hellish place. They had cornered the boy and taken him into a room interrogating him.

They kept telling him that Digi was going to betray him and that she had told them about the escape plan. That she would leave him behind and leave by herself. They convinced him into believing that she was just using him as if he was just a tool to get out. He was brainwashed and was told that if he stopped her from escaping or killed her, he would be set free.

            As the days went by, Digi hadn't seen her friend until the afternoon of their escape. He was waiting for her in the courtyard where they had devised their plan.

She smiled glad to see him, “My friend, why haven't I seen you for so long? I was beginning to wonder if you had left without me.”

He stayed silent as she said these words to him. He had the hilt of a blade and pointed it at her. He focused his Psionic energy that was a green color and created a blade ready to battle her.

He looked at Digi, “Don't play innocent with me you traitor... I know what you're planning...”

She looked at him not knowing what was wrong with him. Before Digi could say a word, he swings at her over and over. She had dodged most of them skillfully. She soon grabbed a blade hilt and focuses with a royal purple hued energy making a blade of her own to fight him off.

As she defended herself, he taunted her and kept calling her a traitor. He soon sliced her left eye and made her blind on that side. She had knocked him down and had made him back off from attacking her.

She spoke, “If you dare come at me I will not hold back on wiping you from existence. From now on, we're no longer friends...”

            She drops the blade hilt on the ground and had turned her back to him. He stabbed a blade into her back and opened her rage. She blindly took her fury onto him and made him into nothing but a dismembered body splattered onto a wall.

As her fury ended, she had then realized what she'd done and the Psion guardians had nothing to say but, that she was too dangerous to keep with other people. She was trapped in a dungeon and was trapped like she was all those years ago as a child. Except this time, broken and torn.

            She was alone, sad, and was almost completely emotionless. Then, as she thought that all hope had failed her, she found something as she scratched at the wall, was it light on the outside? She started to dig at the wall with her nails slowly chipping away at the tired and wore walls. 

She then found a beautiful glowing gem. It spoke to her and wasn't named until she had uttered the words, “Thomas... I'll name you Thomas...” With that their souls were bound and they became one in mind. Thomas became her light, her hope, and was her friend.

            As she became her present appearance, she finally had enough power to escape the dungeon. But when she was out in the open, no one was there. The Psionic army was no more and was stopped in the middle of its production. She started to look around to find out what had happened to it and the people who ran it.

However, instead of finding answers, she helped someone that was hurt. She did this for ages. She helped everyone in need no matter their background. Then, she found an old woman who hurt her leg and bandaged her up. She carried them onto her back and took them on the trip to their husband’s grave.

It turned out to be Aku.


	7. A Promise and some adventure

.:.:.:. Jack’s POV.:.:.:.

I saw Aku’s face and his hand was delicately cupping her cheek tenderly. He had her facing him with a kind smile that I knew was lies as he whispered promises. He was treating her like a princess from what I saw. He tucked hair away from her good eye not to disturb the mess of hair that she always had placed over the battle scar.

He tricked a broken girl, giving her false hope and was going to use her powers to take over the rest of this world and all the worlds beyond that. I felt myself more angered than I should have been it had only been 3 days since we had met but, I feel like I understand her as she shares memories like this.

I shook my head of the thought for now as she looked down at the ground, “… and he gave me the clothes you first saw me in, a bag filled with traveling necessities, and brought me here. He has yet to lie to me… Or even harm me.”

I looked at her, “We should awaken… I do not wish to send the wrong message to our hosts…”

She nods understanding that we weren’t in a very private place and pinched me this time waking me up. She woke up calmly and looked away, “I understand if you don’t wish to travel with me any longer…”

“No!” I stopped her from continuing her statement. “I will help you. I promise to you that I will.”

She looked hopeful for a moment but shook her head, “It’s sweet of you to try and help me but…”

“No! I will do what I can. As long as you will travel with me, Delucia. I will do everything I can to help you.” I spoke seriously as she looked at me and seemed surprised by my actions.

I noticed as our eyes locked for a brief moment. Her unscathed eye practically glowed in the moonlit room as the orb of light in the iris of her eye swam in the colorful pools of violets and purples. I felt myself staring into it as if they were the most hypnotic and most interesting things to focus on.

Her face began to flush a slight red as she looked back at me, “W-What is it? Are you second guessing your mission?”

She may have been flustered but, she chose her words carefully… She knew that Aku would be watching her now and making sure that every move she made was against me.

I shook my head, “No. I am glad to travel with you.”

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

 

And with that, the pair began to travel to other places helping everyone in need. Some did not appear as they seemed and battles raged between those that opposed The Nobleman and The Orphan girl.

One occasion, had tested the two... Harshly. They were traveling in the desert and seemed to be traveling in a large market that seemed much more down-graded than the city that they were in when they first arrived in the future. They were dressed in dark robes to keep them cool from the hot desert sun beating down upon them.

The pair were trying to see if there was a way for Jack to get back to the past and change the future. Delucia’s thoughts would come up randomly as they continued to travel together and of the time they spent together… Would things change drastically? Would she still be stuck in the future? But how would she get there if Aku never exists when she is sent to her present day?

Many of these questions filled her mind but Jack would always smile and calm her thoughts and nerves. They would sleep in the evenings and share mental space when she had these thoughts and doubts. She also was bound to her word with Aku. If anything were to happen, she would need to obey his words or else there was punishment. She knew not of what that punishment was but, she didn’t wish to test that out.

Her thoughts were brought back to what they were doing and entered a large building with a sign. The Woolies, the pervious people they had assisted, gave them a piece of parchment with the sign and directed them to the building that would hopefully bringing Jack back into the past and save the future.

A very small man was there and spoke brightly to the two, “Hello!” This caught them off guard. Delucia nodded to the woman kindly as she and Jack began taking off their hoods, “Hello…”

“I’ve been expecting you two…” He smiled coming closer to the travelers.

Jack began to speak, “I have come-…”

“Do not insult me…” He says walking past them both, “I know why you both are here.”

“You do?” They both asked surprised. Delucia looked at Jack, “I didn’t expect any other Psions…”

He ignores Delucia’s comment, “Of course I know. Many things in life are a mystery but, I know why you are both here.”

He starts to direct their attention everywhere as he moved around the room. Their eyes following him closely as he continues to speak, “Yes, I know like a mother knows it’s child. For example, if the child came home crying, the mother would know why. That is how I know why you are here.”

Delucia felt like she was being sold something as Jack spoke calmly, “Please, I am here for something very important.”

“Of course!” The man exclaims, “This I know. You are here to find something you cannot find anywhere else. You are here to fulfill your most intimate desire. You are here for what has been woven through time to guide you to your home.”

Delucia was surprised as she looked at Jacks smile that instantly appears on his face. “Yes! Is it here?” He looked so glad to find the one thing he had been searching for.

“Yes! May I present the Aragian rug of King Bassad!” He exclaims

Jack and Delucia turn to each other then back to him, “What?”

“Yes. This I know. It is quite breathtaking and perfect for a newly wedded couples’ living space.” He says confidently.

Delucia sighs and tires to ignore the last comment as her face flushes a slight red, “Sorry Jack, seems like we’ve got the wrong place…”

Jack sighs as his does the same, “We appreciate the time and effort you put but… We aren’t here to purchase a rug and we aren’t newlyweds… I swear we had the right place.” He looks at the symbols on the parchment he had received from their friends. Delucia joins him and looks over his shoulder. “No… the sign looks the same… Do we have it turned wrong?”

The man’s eyes grow wide, “Wait! May I see that parchment young man?”

Jack nods and hands the parchment to him. The man begins to study the paper at a much closer. As he looks at it, feels the parchment, and reads it over, his hands begin to shake slightly, “The ancient scroll of the woolies.”

“Yes… They said that you might be able to help us…” He smiled lightly.

“Of course! The woolies are old friends.” He beams but then He peers at him, “Why did you not say so in the beginning?”

“We tried to but –…” Delucia speaks up.

“No matter.” He waves it off as he leads them to the back room. “Come quickly, I sense we haven’t much time…” He begins to walk faster than before. Delucia sighed as she rolled her eyes.

 

~*~~~*~~~*~ Digi’s POV ~*~~~*~~~*~

Jack and I followed the small statured man quickly as he leads us through the mass maze of rugs. They were all beautiful, -maybe if I settle here I could… wait… What am I thinking? There’s no way for me to be sent to this time if Aku is no more…-

He leads us to a hidden doorway and speaks calmly as he opens the curtains, “There. The light of eternity…”

A large beam of light shines in the center of the room. I looked at it mystified. The room felt homey to me. I started to think back to my past… My grandmother. That’s who he reminded me of the most. I smiled lightly as he offered us to sit.

As I sat down jack seemed cautious about everything. He reassures him about nothing to fear as he hums slightly as if meditating. Jack places his sword next to him as I relaxed with Thomas floating close by. He spoke softly, “Digi? Where the he- …”

“Thomas, not now… let him think…”

Before Thomas can say anything else, he sees how serious we are and obeys for once. The man places his hands over the light as his humming continues. Small shards of Crystal, it seems, follow up into the light and simply disappear into thin air. I watched with Jack at what was happening with this light.

“Place your hands into the light…” He says in the same tone as her humming. Jack slowly begins to place them in. I stay to the side until he speaks, “You as well my dear lady… It seems your fate is also in need of answers...”

I was surprised as I simply nodded and slowly placed my hands into the light. More shards begin to fly high into the light. He speaks calmly, “The light has accepted you both. A vision is forming.”

Jack looks at the vision that forms carefully, “A strange structure… with a jewel inside!”

“Yes. It is what you seek. The jewel possesses great magic.” He speaks calmly but the light begins to spark causing me to pull away quickly as I hear him scream.

“What is happening?” Jack speaks and he looks towards me with… worry? I shake my head and smiled lightly letting him know I was fine.

“A warning…Only one of pure heart may approach and use the power of the jewel.” He says as the vision changes to a figure and shows a heart of pure white.

Jack thinks carefully and nods, “My mission is noble. My heart is pure. I have nothing to fear.”

           I nodded know that this was all true. He told me of his past, how his father was imprisoned as well as the rest of his people. I hoped that this would help him get home more than anything else.

He smiled lightly as he nodded and spoke, “Yes, the truth you speak. Now follow the setting sun and the rising moon. They will be your guide.” He then gasps in pain once more but, it’s much worse than before.

I kneel next to him, “What’s wrong? Are you alright?” He pants slightly as he continues the vision, “I am alright but… Something is wrong…” He peers at the vison as I help her stay sitting up, “It is something Evil…

Jack stared at the image mind boggled at what the shadows of light were doing, “I cannot make the image out…”

As he is about to speak again an explosion causes everything to be disrupting everything. I reacted in time to make a small shield but it still blows me away with the man. Jack is sent to the other side of the room and slightly damaged. I coughed slightly, “Jack? Are you alright?”

Jack gasps as he looks out to see three robotic men dressed in desert clothing. They had 6 blades each ready to attack, “Aku will pay greatly for your destruction…”

Jack spoke as he looked for his sword that was placed in the mists of battle, “Delucia, get the man and yourself away from here now!”

I nodded and took the man in my arms. “Please bare with me for what I’m about to do…”

I had recently learned how to teleport a short distance and I could only move so far… I sighed and teleported us to the front of the building where his carpet was. The room was slightly damaged but, mostly unharmed compared to the back room.

We heard the battle going on in the backroom and I was with the old man, “You should rest sir… I’ll be right back.”

“No… I need to warn him…” He stood stubbornly and that is when I saw the wound from the explosion. I was about to speak but he waved me off, “I can rest when I’m dead…”

We got into the back room just as quickly as we had left to see there were two fighters. One in black and red and the other being jack. The man’s eyes went wide, “The evil…”

I looked at the robots, “Yes… They are attacking your shop… Now stay still…” I started to wrap his wounds quickly and carefully so he didn’t bleed any further. He continued to fuss about how I didn’t understand.

The woman in black laughed, “About time you joined in samurai…”

He sighed, “I needed my sword…”

“I see.” They started to banter a bit.

Jack began to ask some questions, “Who are you and why did you help me?”

I was curious as well as to why she had helped him. He was unarmed and he did have quite a bit of a bounty on his head. I soon joined the fight having the woman rest. A few crystals shot into the back of a robot behind her, “That’s actually a decent question… Also, you’re welcome.”

“Aren’t too grateful are you…?” She says completely ignoring me as takes another robot down and jumps out the window for a grand escape.

Jack and I looked confused as we soon jumped out after she had. I sighed, “She’s one to talk…”

Jack looked around and saw her waving us both down, “Over here! Come on!” She seemed more focused on Jack though causing my chest to feel slightly tight and… pained? -No, stop, he’s going to change all of this and forget about me… Besides, she has no chance either… The hell is wrong with me?!-

I followed quickly seeing the attackers jump out of the building of the shop keep. I had made a small prayer that he was alive and would live through this experience.

 

.:.:.:. Jack’s POV.:.:.:.

           As we ran through the streets, we passed an alleyway and as we passed it someone whistled. I checked down it quickly and saw her. The woman in red and black. She seemed to an experienced sword fighter. I was curious as to why she was helping Delucia and I.

She spoke quickly, “Hurry up you two!”

           Delucia and I followed her quickly through the less crowded streets and alleyways. Our attackers seemed to know their way around however and moved through the streets with ease. As we ran the woman spoke calmly as if she wasn’t out of breath, “Do you know how to ride an ukla?”

“A what?” Delucia and I responded at the same time making me smile lightly. I was going to miss this with her. She was probably one of more favored traveling companions…

“It’s like a camel but different.” She was beginning to lose breath as she ran and spoke.

“I know how to ride a camel.” I say softly as I looked at Delucia she nodded, “I’ll be fine. I’m a fast learner.”

“Good.”  she says as she stops in front of what seemed to be blue like creatures that liked to spit it seemed. I looked at her questioningly, “Uklas?”

She just sarcastically spoke, “Adorable, aren’t they?”

Delucia chuckled slightly with the same sarcastic tone, “Yup… They definitely are adorable.” She looked back and looked slightly shocked, “We should get a move on though. Our attackers are closing in on us.”

We nodded and got onto the Uklas. She spoke quickly, “Hut, hut, hut!” I thought of normal camels, “Hiya.” The woman in black rolled her eyes, “No. Hut, hut, hut!” I sighed and did what she had said, the creature bolted and so did she. Delucia smiled as she spoke calmly to the creature and it speed off with us.

That was the last we saw of our attackers. Delucia sighed, “Great timing to get out of there…” I had some questions for this other person, “Why did you help us?”

She spoke curtly, “You’re welcome.” I slowed down and sighed as I looked at Delucia. She nodded for me to go on ahead and speak to her. Her hair flew away from her face as the Uklas ran at such speeds. Her facial scars showed but… It hadn’t bothered me. I nodded to her a thank you before I apologized to our helpful companion.

We introduced ourselves and soon settled for camp. I sighed as I relaxed and Delucia watered the Uklas. We began to eat and sat under the calming silence after the long day we had. It would be odd not resting with someone’s head against mine before bed. Delucia didn’t seem to trust this new person fully. Which was understandable due to her past. I felt the same. However, she seemed like a good addition to the group we had established.

She sighed and spoke of her name and her past. Her name was Ikra. She was there, at the same shop we were to save her father like I had been to save my father and the people of my kingdom.

I sighed, “I see… It is more than mere coincidence that our paths have crossed.”

She looked shocked as I continued, “The treachery of Aku spreads through our group entirely. However, together we can reach our goals and defeat the demon.” Delucia nodded in agreement calmly and smiled lightly.

           Soon the moon rose and we began our travels through the desert lands. As we traveled we all became closer as a group as we traveled day and night. It was much cooler in the evenings but, it was better to follow through out all the terrain.

As we traveled, Delucia seemed to begin distancing herself a bit from Ikra and I. I worried about this and when I asked her why she was becoming the way she was. She promised it was because she was conserving energy or that I was seeing things but… Something told me otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I completely forgot to post this chapter before my writers block...
> 
> I will still be working on this but there will be a small hold. A couple other works are a bit more popular than this one but, I do thank you all for the Kudos as well as the comments. Enjoy this chapter :)

.:.:.:. Jack’s POV.:.:.:.

Days passed as we traveled. We made quite a bit of progress as well. However, every time things turned badly, Ikra was stepping in to save the day or I did for the both of them. Ikra didn’t seem too fond of Delucia and vice versa. I started to worry about how the travel together would turn out as Ikra seemed to be distant towards her.

 One night as the stars were starting to gleam in the dusk skies, Delucia was up to keep watch on the camp before the moon rose. I went over to her to speak as we usually did, “Hello there, mind if I sit with you.” She turned to look at me and smiled lightly, “Not at all Jack…”

“Are you doing alright with all this travel?” I asked.

“Yes. I’ve done many terribly long travels like this.” I say softly.

“With companions, I hope?” I asked curious about people she had traveled with.

She nods, “Usually… However, it always ends the same. We part ways and I never really see them again…”

           She looks into the distance as if remembering the travels with a slightly heavy heart. After a few moments of a slightly tense silence between us, she turns to me and sighs softly, “Are you unable to rest my friend? If you wish to tell me what troubles you, I’m willing to listen…”

“That is actually why I’m here… To see what troubles lie between you and Ikra…” I say honestly.

“Honestly speaking Jack?” She looks at me worried and back at Ikra.

I nodded and looked at her curious. Before I knew it her forehead was pressed against mine.

 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

 

           In the dreamscape, Delucia and Jack look at each other as they are in his home again but in the living area. There was hot tea in front of them. Jack looked at her with surprise as to why they were here, “Delucia why-“

“I do not trust her.” She says quickly, “If she were to hear that I believe she would hide her true intentions and that is why we are discussing this here and not out there.”

“I see…” Jack relaxed and took his cup of tea, “What makes you think she has any ill intent?”

“She has been trying to keep me away from you Jack. But, I don’t know why…” She sighed as she took hers and sipped it gingerly.

Jack nodded, “She has yet to do anything to us that would stop the mission…”

“Maybe that is her goal. Follow us to the end of our journey…” She looks at Jack over the lip of her tea cup.

           There was a harsh silence between them as they sat together in the room. The winds slightly picked up as they sat together quietly. It showed the slight storming tension between them. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop in the room.

Delucia sipped her tea more as a desire for a distraction from the dense air around them. She would look at him then the rim of her cup as her thumb delicately tracing it slowly. Whilst he sat there and looked at her, really looked at her. It was as if he was studying her for a moment while they sat in the tense silence. He then noticed she was more exposed to him than before. How much more trusted him.

Her long and silk like hair was up, like a more wild and out of her face. Her scars, as deep as they were, showed on her face and arms but she wasn’t wavered by them being shown to him. She was still dressed as the gypsy girl that she had been raised and grew up more to become. She trusted him to see her like this, like her true self.

           “The best we can do is travel with her to the end… For now, I hope we can do just that and she doesn’t have ill intentions…” he sighed

“And risk losing your way home?” She places her empty tea up unhappily, and much harsher than she had intended to, onto the table. “Jack, that’s not fair to you. You shouldn’t have to sacrifice your own way home for someone who threatens your mission.” she continued.

She and jack sit in silence for a moment as he contemplates on what Delucia says to him. Jack was of course shocked at her abrupt and fairly passionate actions but, he then shakes his head, “I am sorry… I cannot stop this quest for mere feeling and accusations…”

She looked at him furious, “Feeling? What do you mean by that?”

“To put it simply… You, for some reason, do not like Ikra. Therefore, you believe that she has ill intentions.” Jack explained calmly.

She stood as abruptly as she left her tea cup down on the table to grow cold, “Unbelievable…If you must know what my ‘feelings’ entail Jack then you must know that every time I’ve been a fairly good judge of character.”

“Like you did with Aku and the deal you made?” Jack seemed uninterested in this conversation, but he wasn’t wrong bringing this up. She had been a good judge of character until Aku tricked her.

She was silent as she looked away from him. She didn’t want to be reminded of how she had been used like a puppet on a string.

She then spoke up, “Fine. I see where your thoughts lie… I’ll leave you to them…” she then disappeared from the dreamscape unhappily.

When she was awake she pulled away from him leaving him there. When he woke up alone, he sighed as he went back to his bed roll. She said nothing else to him the rest of the evening and in the early morning when he awoke.

Ikra chuckled as she noticed the two not conversing like they always did as the sun began to rise. She was helping getting their camp all packed up, “Lovers quarrel?”

“No, a simple disagreement… I’m sure we will be able to discuss things out soon.” He says calmly as he looks at Delucia.

She had her back to him and said nothing. Her hair swayed in the breeze as she was making sure the ukla had rested plenty before they begin to travel again. When Jack said his normal good morning to her she did nothing but nodded.

She sat down on the ukla and pet it’s head.

Ikra sighed, “That seems like more than a conversation needs to be had...”

They said nothing more about the subject as they continued the quest. Somewhere in between the adventure, the Ukla were lost to the desert. Thus, they continued on foot and through the desert following the rising moon and the setting sun.

 

~*~~~*~~~*~ Digi’s POV ~*~~~*~~~*~

Ikra grew more and more trust worthy to Jack as we traveled through the desert.

However, I still didn’t trust her being so close. I just felt something was too familiar with our travels together. I felt like I had traveled with and knew Ikra like the back of my hand but, I hadn’t know when we had met, if ever. I sighed, contemplating my thoughts as we continued to travel farther into the desert. Soon we saw something in the distance.

Large trees surrounded these patches of green grass and a glistening pool of water. Letting life flow through.

Ikra seemed a bit negative as she spoke, “A mirage?”

I shook my head, “You and I are, surprisingly, seeing the same thing.” My voice sounded slightly raspy due to not speaking very often through-out our journey.

Jack nodded in agreement, “I believe we are reaching the end of our journey.”

I may not trust Ikra fully but, we were reaching the end of it all. I only hoped that my gut feeling about her was wrong, for once.

Once we reached the area. Ikra practically dove to the pool of water and began drinking. Jack was looking up at the crystal that was floating above the oasis.

The crystal began to scan all three of them, testing them. Ikra panicked slightly as Jack and I took in the light.

When the crystal changed to a red color and transformed into a huge six-armed giant monster with the jewel embedded in its forehead. Jack refused to fight the beast as he believed himself to be pure of heart as the old teller had told. I, being logical, placed a shield around Jack, Ikra, and I. “Are you both okay?” I asked as the beast beat on the shield.

“Thought you didn’t like me.” Ikra looked surprised.

“I don’t. You’re near Jack and happened to be at the right place, at the right time…” I say firmly. My shields we starting to crack beneath the monsters’ fist as it repetitively pounded on it. I was beginning to lose focus as my mental walls began to break.

They noticed as I tried to repair the shield, “Run. When this shield breaks, run.”

Jack was surprised and before he could say another word the shield broke. Ikra heard the scream of pain and threw jack into the water jumping in after him.

That is what I saw before I blacked out.

She smirked, “Well, my turn…”

 

.:.:.:. Jack’s POV.:.:.:.

I rushed to Delicia’s side and brought her to the shore of the pool of water. I looked up to see that Ikra had leaped into battle with her sword and slowly beating the guardian of the jewel. However, she then began to sprout wings and fly around the giant. I was shocked to see my companion to possess such powers.

As she is knocked down, she grows to as large as the guardian…Ikra seizes the jewel. I smiled brightly, I could go home! I could be free to see my family and set them free from Aku’s wrath!

I then looked down at the dazed Delucia and smiled lightly. Perhaps I could take her with me… show her the world I live in and that I was apart of before I was sent to the future.

I could no longer contain my joy, “We have succeeded! At long last, our quest has come to an end.” I looked up to see Ikra hold it over her head and as quickly as she had it in the air, in her hands, time seemed to slow. The jewel deliberately thrown onto the ground shattering it into a thousand pieces. She had thrown the jewel, smashing it.

My smile faded as she began to laugh at the shattered jewel. My only way home, destroyed, “What have you done? I should have listened to Di- Ikra?”

She spoke harshly to me as she began to transform once more, “No, fool! It is I, Aku!”

As Aku began speaking of his premonition of the jewel sending me back in time. I looked at Delucia as she began to sit up once more, holding her head.

Aku laughed as he watched us look at him, “I knew you would find it. "My poor father trapped in a ring of fire by mean old Aku." Fool!”

I stood before him only to have Delucia stand in front of me. Aku shrank down to normal size as he went up to her. He gently took her hand in his, slowly lifting it to his lips, “Do you still dislike me, my young warrior?”

I was stunned by his gestures towards her. This was something I hadn’t expected from Aku. Such kind and gentlemanly like gestures. He spoke so soothingly to Delucia. I watched in horror and shock that the mental world was playing before me.

“For tricking me? Yes. I see that you have made people suffer.” She began as she tried to move away and say more, he quickly replies with, “Only to have things for you to do on your travels.”

I could tell he was lying to her as he released her hand he began circling her calmly as he looked at the oasis and glanced at her from time to time. “Have I harmed you yet?”

She said nothing as she looked away, knowing the answer.

“Have I, child?” He asks.

“No… You haven’t harmed me, physically.” She tried to argue. However, he continued, “The other pains you have experienced was because of your choices. Not mine.” He says defending himself.

I was growing angered as he continued, “Have I given you the freedom you have so desperately begged for?”

“Yes but- “Delucia began to say more only to be silenced by Aku’s words cutting in, “Then I have kept my word. You never have been truly stopped by anyone on your journey. The only reason you have been stopped or have needed to stop was because of this foolish samurai. He’s the one I’m after…”

He appeared before her as his hand slowly moved to her cheek and moved gently as his fingers intertwined with her hair and played with it tenderly. He soon moving it away from the side that she allowed to be visible. She looked weak to him. As if she was bound by her code and would do as she had promised.

A sound came out of me that I did not think I had, a growl had rumbled in my throat as I shouted at him, “Leave her be and fight me, coward!” I charged in and cut Aku’s shoulder.

Aku hissed, flying into the air. Delucia looked at me as he spoke, mocking me, “We will fight, but not until I find a way to defeat you and your sword. For now, I leave you in the desert and to keep failing at your quest.”

As he flew off he spoke to Delucia, “I will be back for you, my warrior. Remember your promise to me, you will have to come to my aid.”

She looks down and lets him fly off as she falls to her knees sobbing softly. I looked at her as Aku was gone. I looked at the skies, “I will destroy you, Aku. I swear it…”

Delucia sighed, “Hopefully before he has me come to destroy you.”


End file.
